Encounter
by Corrosionz
Summary: A Reno X Tifa fanfic. This story is the prelude to my other fanfic "So This is What it Takes?" Cloud has been distant and leaves on a long delivery, Reno happens to Seventh Heaven and comforts Tifa while he's gone. Review please!


**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FFAC, I simply love them! **

**Rater M for sexual content. **

**Author's Note: This is the prelude to "So This is What it Takes?" Reno and Tifa's encounter that caused so many problems in the original fan fiction and it's a one shot. Hope it appeals to all the ReTi (RenoXTifa) fans, and all the readers who wanted to have a little inside peek at what happened between the two before my original fic. **

* * *

"_Alcohol is the cause and solution to many of life's problems." –_Dan Castelleneta

_*******_

He hadn't spoken to her in a few days. He had seemed to be inwardly punishing himself more than usual, and it killed her. Two days without talking to Cloud was devastating Tifa, and to make the whole situation worse, he had left on a three days journey for a delivery. She had made sure she had packed extra supplies he may need: extra potions, antidotes, the essentials, and of course some food as well. She couldn't stand to let Cloud go without having the comforts of home. When she had taken him to Fenrir and explained everything in his supply bag, he had simply nodded, touched her shoulder, and mounted his bike, kicking it into gear, and was gone.

The whole thing had been brought on by Marlene finding a beautiful white lily and Denzel grabbing it from her and stomping on it, smearing it into the ground. Cloud had appeared to be mortally wounded upon watching this. He had quickly retired to his room for the rest of the night. Tifa knew that the kids didn't know what they had done wrong. All Tifa had explained was that they didn't need to be fighting and that being so cruel to Marlene and her flower was wrong of Denzel. Cloud's long time friend had knocked on his door to try and draw him from his chambers, but he hadn't answered. And that night, she had heard his tortured cries for Aeris while he slept.

And the next day, he had looked at her without really seeing her, his beautiful blue eyes hazy and disconnected from this world. The pain he felt hurt her as well, but what hurt even more was that Tifa knew that the person his heart bled for wasn't her. So he had remained silent, and left her alone with the kids.

The beautiful woman was in the bar, taking sips of the alcohol she had poured herself when the bell to the door rang, "We're closed," she muttered, closing her eyes as she finished off her glass and poured another. Yuffie was watching the kids for her today; she had told her friend that she needed a mental health day so she had taken the time to do what she rarely had the chance to do even though she ran a bar, drink.

"Why is it whenever a Turk wants a drink, the bar is always closed, yo?"

Tifa's eyes flew to the door to find the familiar red-headed Turk known as Reno standing there, his hands in his pockets, that cocky smile ever present on his face.

"Reno," she said, smiling, "It's been a while. How have you been?"

Reno walked to the bar nonchalantly, placing his hands on the bar as he sat down, his blue eyes scanning over her beautiful features, "Great as always."

"And Rude?"

"Same goes for him."

"How about ShinRa?" Tifa asked him, delivering a haughty look. This was returned by a raised eyebrow from Reno, "Um, ShinRa…let's not go there shall we? Let's just agree to disagree."

She shook her head with laughter, "Quick on your feet as always, well played."

"Always," he murmured, pulling out a cigarette, lighting it, his lips sucking the nicotine from the filter, "So, how is the great Tifa Lockhart these days?"

She sighed, placing a hand on her hip as she thought of how to answer that. One thing she knew about Reno was that she needed to watch how she answered certain questions. She didn't want to come off a certain way. "I'm…occupied."

This piqued his interest, like she figured it would, cursing herself for not picking a better word, "Occupied? Under someone are we?" He teased, taking another hit off of his cigarette, blowing the excess smoke to the side to avoid her face. She rolled her eyes, "It's always sex with you, isn't it Turk?'

Reno shrugged, flashing those perfectly white teeth that littered his mouth, "What else is there?"

"I bet if you could you'd have sex with ShinRa," Tifa muttered sarcastically, drinking the rest of her alcohol. The red-head across from her stared at her drink and sniffed, "It's a rarity that I see you partake in the demon drink. What's the occasion?"

She smiled, "No occasion, a girl can cut loose every once in a while, you know."

'_I wish,_' he thought, his light blue eyes glinting at her statement. "So has this bar always been closed on Sundays?"

Tifa laughed, "Of course, no partying it up on Sunday, goof. I need a day off every once in a while too."

He nodded, "Sure, sure, so then why were you back here cleaning if you're off then? And drinking at the same time…usually signs of a preoccupied mind, Lockhart."

She glared at him, "And assuming makes someone into an ass, Turk."

He dramatically held a hand over his heart like it had broken, "You wound me, maiden."

"Are you ever not joking about something, Reno? How about being serious once in a while?"

"Like Blondie? You want me to be serious like his grumpy ass all the time? Hell nah, life would be boring then," he commented, loving the face he got when he mentioned Cloud. Just the mere mention of the ex-SOLDIER would send her nerves into a tizzy.

"No, not like Cloud. You don't understand him, Reno. He's not like that all the time. His life has made him what he is; he can't help but be that way. I would be too if I had been through half the things he's been through."

"You've been through a lot too, Lockhart. One of your journeys has lasted for years upon years with the same defeating results. You should be a complete bitch but all I ever see is a smile and a nice thing to say. You wouldn't be like that if you had switched roles with that man, it's just the difference in perspectives. You're optimistic; Cloud decides to be the bad ass with a complex."

She stared at him, but realized that it was true. Cloud chose to just let his mind torment him and leave him feeling drained and grumpy all the time. She, however, regardless of being alone most of the time, still was happy and friendly. This earned Reno a frown. He seemed surprised, "What?"

"Since when did you get so insightful, you stupid Turk?" She grumbled, finishing off another glass, her vision swimming.

"You're swaying, Tifa," Reno muttered, his eyes concerned but twinkling at the same time.

Tifa laughed, swatting a hand at him playfully, "Oh come off it, Reno. Since when are you the mature one? Gonna cut me off, bartender?" She teased her visitor, her cheeks red from the liquor.

Her former enemy rolled his eyes, which under the spell of the alcohol, looked painfully similar to Cloud's, "Hell no, gimme that," he grumbled, grabbing the bottle and pressing it to his lips, throwing his head backwards, downing a gulp of the liquid.

Tifa's brows quirked together in amusement as she grabbed a glass and shoved it at him, "How about a glass, slick?"

Reno shook his head, "No way, straight from the bottle is the way to go."

The martial artist smirked at his answer, pouring yet another glass, "To cutting loose," She toasted, clanking her glass with the bottle in Reno's hand. He grinned, "Here, here!"

************

"And then Elena walked in and asked what happened to her files. I had to leave the room; I couldn't let her know that I had been the one to torch them. It was priceless though," He made a disgusted face, "I hate that bitch, sometimes."

Tifa laughed at how animated and detailed Reno was when he told stories, "She does seem a little…different, "Tifa admitted, casting a sympathetic look at Reno.

Reno shrugged, finishing off the bottle, "Well I'm officially trashed," he murmured, holding onto the counter for dear life. The black haired beauty laughed, "I'm right there with you. I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

The Turk grinned, "Well, what can I say, I'm a blasty blast."

She rolled her eyes, reaching down and picking up a box shakily, her knees wobbling underneath her, "Um, Reno, could you help me take this in to the storage room? I at least need to put the shipment in there today, that way I feel like I accomplished something."

"Oh yeah, moving a box, really time consuming, "Reno teased, getting to his feet and joining her behind the bar, grabbing one end of the box, she on the other, "Alright, so…"

He shook his head, "Let me go backwards," he muttered, watching her struggle with her movements. She nodded, as they turned so that he was the one with his back to the storage room. Not that he would be much better at it, but he would rather him fall than her.

So they began their shaky journey to the back of the bar, disappearing into the depths of the storage room, "Here should be fine," Tifa told him as they set the box down. When they stood back up, both of them grabbed at their heads, the bending down having made the alcohol's effect far worse.

"Oh shit," Reno exclaimed as he teetered backwards, Tifa snatching after him.

_**Crash.**_ They fell onto the unforgiving floor, Reno on his back, Tifa on top of him. They laughed after recovering, "Well, so much for keeping our dignity," the perky red-head said, rubbing at his eyes.

"Well, this is uncomfortable," Tifa muttered, pushing against his chest with her hands to grant a few inches between her face and Reno's, "Oh yeah, so uncomfortable," Reno muttered, clearly sarcastic. What was uncomfortable about a voluptuously beautiful female on top of you, he wanted to know.

"You know what's sad," Tifa said, laughing heartily, "I don't know how I'm going to get up." She looked at Reno to see if he was laughing to, but he remained deathly quiet, his eyes glued to her face. She blushed, sealing her lips in a tight line.

"Then how about you don't?"

She blinked. Did he seriously just ask her to _not_ get up? "Reno, I-"

"No, don't start," he muttered, his eyes staring at her pink lips. A shaky hand reached up and secured itself under her chin, bringing her face to his, his lips locking over top of hers. If she had had enough sense she would have jumped up, slapped him, and ran off, but-

Reno growled in approval as she returned his affection, her lips parting under the kiss, welcoming his eager tongue into her mouth to play with her own wet muscle. His probing member flicked across her teeth and wrestled with her equally eager anatomy, exploring and tasting.

"Wait, stop-"Tifa wailed, breaking the hot kiss, leaving a panting Reno staring at her like she had just run over his cat.

"What?" He demanded, loosening his grip on her sides.

"I'm…I don't have anything we can use, I've never-"

Tifa's confession pulled at his heartstrings, "Tifa, we don't have to," He told her, suddenly feeling like a monster for not even considering the possibility of Tifa being a virgin. She was such a sexually appealing woman that he had simply figured that many men had been there to teach her a lesson. But then again, the only man she had ever loved had been Cloud.

"No," She whispered, her eyes finding the wall, "I want to. I need this," Tifa confessed, "I just want to make sure that it's safe."

Reno reached into his pocket and pulled out a square wrapper, a circular rubber sealed shut in the package, "Gotcha covered."

She raised an eyebrow, "In your pocket?"

"Good thing huh? Never know when you'll need one," he admitted, setting the package beside them, wrapping his hands around her lower back, pressing her into him further, his mouth covering hers in a hungry kiss again. They were sloppy but passion filled. Tifa gasped into Reno's mouth once she felt the hardened awareness in his pants, her own body responding, her lower region pulsing with desire, dampening her panties.

Reno pushed the skirt she wore up over her buttocks to find the smooth skin of her rear. His hands squeezed her cheeks, earning a mewl of delight from Tifa's busy mouth. She had busied herself with his neck and ears while his hands had moved farther down her anatomy. His fingers traced up her cheeks to find the silk fabric of the thong that she wore.

"What color?" He asked her, tilting his head backwards so that she could lick and nip at his throat.

"Black and pink, "she informed him, her lips like magic against his skin. His felt his pants tighten further at her confession, slipping his hands under the straps and pulling the silky material down, "Take them off, "he instructed her. She did, setting them beside their drunken and lust-filled bodies.

As Tifa began to unbutton Reno's shirt, her mind envisioned Cloud lying underneath her, finally having succumbed to his love for her. But then, he would disappear and she would see Reno briefly, and he would turn back into Cloud. It was wrong for her to be sleeping with someone and be envisioning someone else but she couldn't stop herself. Her heart belonged to someone else.

After opening the shirt, she ran her hands down his sculpted upper body and stomach, smiling at the details, "Look at what you've been hiding under that nice suit of yours," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his chest.

He laughed before tugging her white camisole off of her body, watching two large breasts fall down from the confines of the shirt. He tossed the white fabric aside, his throat rumbling with desire at the perky pieces of untouched flesh. No one had been here before, it was unmarked territory, and he was about to make it his own.

Reno grabbed her waist, pinning her underneath him now. His hands separated into different directions, on hand at her hips, guiding her eager lower region against his still clothed erection, and then other squeezing, rubbing, tweaking, and pinching her breasts. His mouth soon joined the knowing hand, doing to one breast what the hand did to the other.

Tifa let out a cry of need, her back arching off of the hard wood floor, her hips bucking up against him. Her closed eyes felt Cloud kissing her, felt Cloud consuming her, felt Cloud loving her, and she couldn't get enough, "More," she pleaded.

She didn't need to tell Reno twice. He unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants, zipped them down, and freed himself from his dress pants and boxers. He found the hallow of her neck and sucked it, his tongue and teeth working together in mind numbing pleasure.

Tifa let her head fall to the side to give him better access, a hand reaching down and wrapping itself around the smooth shaft of Reno's member. His breath caught in his throat upon her unsure move. She smiled a bit to herself, her head beginning to hurt from the mounting desire and the curse of the alcohol they had greedily consumed.

With the basic knowledge of how sex worked and the stories that Yuffie had shared with her, Tifa began to work her clasped hand up and down his throbbing member, earning a gasp and guttural growl of pleasure from Reno.

The Turk continued to leave his mark on her neck as he reached for the small square that was still in its place beside them, stopping his work momentarily so that he could rip the package open, test the condom to see which way it rolled out, grabbed Tifa's skilled hand and placed it in her palm, "Put it on," he demanded, his lips finding her reddening neck.

Tifa complied, rolling the slick rubber over his erection, giving his base a squeeze once she had it completely covered.

Reno lowered his hands to rub at the sensitive nub of her sex, his opposite hand reaching up to her mouth. A little unsure, Tifa reached out her tongue and licked his fingertips, pulling a couple of fingers into her mouth so that she could caress and suck them.

"Damn girl," he groaned, his fingers working on her clit with expertise. Tifa felt something inside her building. She didn't know what it was and it frightened her and enticed her at the same time. Just as her body tensed and she could feel her insides as tense and expectant as they could be, Reno stopped, letting out a devilish chuckle, "Oh no, not yet."

Her back fell back down to the ground, her chest rising and falling with labored breaths. She wasn't sure what exactly he wasn't letting her do just yet, but she knew that it had her frustrated. "Are you ready?" He asked her softly, his nose nuzzling her, removing his fingers from her mouth. Tifa's eyes locked with his blue ones for a moment. All she could see was her blond haired warrior, "I trust you," She whispered to her lover. Reno kissed her gently, holding his lips against her as he pushed her skirt up over her sex.

He nudged her thighs apart as he settled his protected member at her entrance, listening to her soft gasps as he slid in slowly, making sure to be gentle and let her untouched insides adjust to the newcomer. Tifa buried her face in his shoulders, biting down hard as the pain of her opening being invaded hit her, "Do you want me to stop?" He purred, kissing her ear. She shook her head, her pain subsiding slowly, "No, keep going, please," she begged, trying to ignore the feeling of a warm liquid running down her leg. The infamous bursting of a woman's cherry, as Yuffie put it.

Reno nodded, adjusting himself inside her spread, his hips moving against her slowly at first; a little afraid that if he moved at his normal speed that he would hurt her. Tifa let out a mewl of delight as the pain ebbed away and turned into pleasure, "Faster," she cooed, her back arching into him as he picked up his pace. She tried to match his pace with her hips, but it was a little difficult with this being her first time and the alcohol putting limits on her movements. Finally she timed it perfectly with him, their hips grinding into each other.

The mounting pressure she had felt before returned, her legs tightening against him, "More," She exclaimed, need consuming her. Reno complied, spreading her legs farther apart, driving himself home as far as he could physically go, earning a moan of pleasure from her and himself, his member rubbing her inexperienced g-spot.

"Just like that," she whispered, her breath getting lost in her throat as she felt it, she was so close to whatever this pressure was building inside her.

"That's it Tifa, I wanna feel you come," Reno mouthed against her ear, his hips grinding into hers. Unexpectedly it hit her, her insides clamping down around his member, her back arching high off the floor, her head thrown back in a loud scream of his name. She had made herself scream his name, even though the name that she had wanted to come with was Cloud's.

It was rapture, everything about reaching her climax was just as she had been told or seen in the movies. It was unparalleled, nothing could compare to it. The screaming of his name echoed through his drunken mind as Reno picked up his pace, feeling his own climax approaching. Suddenly, Tifa felt her insides tighten again, the same pressure building in her body again, "Shit girl," Reno muttered, feeling the tightening of her insides. He loved when women came multiple times. The feeling was simply maddening.

"Reno!" She exclaimed after moments of their love making, coming again, Reno following suit. He thrust into her hard, keeping his hips hard against hers as he spilled his contents into the condom. They laid there panting, looking at one another for a long while. Something inside Reno stirred as he looked at the woman underneath him, his heart fluttering ever so slightly. He pressed his lips against hers again, savoring the taste of her one last time.

************

Cloud arrived on schedule, three days later, travel worn but friendlier than he had been when he left, "Hey, Teef, how have things been?" He greeted her, approaching her where she stood outside, watching the children play.

She grinned brightly at him, her eyes hungry as she looked at him, "Interesting," she muttered, thankful that her hair was long and could hide the red welt that was left on her neck from her encounter with Reno, "But I'm glad you're home."

* * *

**There it is! The hot sex that sent Cloud on a rampage, lol. Review and lemme know whatcha think!**

**~Nikki~**


End file.
